


Dog Tags

by pucca_the_tree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Overwatch, Soldier Enhancement Program, idk how gabe got his reaper powers so this is just my interpretation, they talk about their feelings :), well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pucca_the_tree/pseuds/pucca_the_tree
Summary: In the Soldier Enhancement Program, every soldier was called by their number of enlistment. Jack Morrison, aka no.76, took part in the program to serve his country and protect his family back at the farm in Indiana. One day on a mission he's saved by another soldier: no.24. The event led the two to become acquainted with each other, and they eventually find something else worth fighting for.





	Dog Tags

**Author's Note:**

> yet another r76 one-shot i started writing during the retribution event because I have a headcanon of Jack and Gabe keeping each others' dog tags so this is kinda how that began haha

When Jack Morrison first enlisted in the army, he was a farmer boy just graduating out of high school who desired to get out of Indiana and serve his country. He thought he’d fight in the war for maybe a few years and return to his family safe and sound once it was over, but the events that followed were not in the young soldier’s favor. Things were only getting worse, and with that grim revelation in mind Jack did whatever it took for the fighting to cease; even if it resulted in drastic measures. It was because of this that he signed up to become one of the many test subjects of the Soldier Enhancement Program. If being a genetically enhanced super soldier made Jack strong enough to combat the omnics and end the war, then so be it. The soldiers in SEP were only addressed by a number indicating their order of enlistment— so for the longest time Jack was only referred to as no.76.

There was another soldier who was assigned as no.24; him and Jack knew each other only by number and from being occasionally tasked with similar missions. Sometimes they were around the same vicinity when they received examinations and given their scheduled doses of drugs to supplement their treatments. Jack was subjected to painful injections that pumped him full of whatever chemicals the researchers at the facility could conjure up to improve his state. He'd groan in anguish when the chemicals would take effect on him, but he knew that these painful shots were nothing compared to what they were doing to no.24. There would be loud, agonizing bellows cried out from the room adjacent to his own. Jack was curious about what could possibly be going on, but kept in mind the manners he was raised to heed to and decided to stay out of no.24’s business— or at least, that was how it was supposed to be.

It was during one mission in which no.24 was in charge where things didn’t go according to plan. While the soldiers were escaping the battlefield no.24 witnessed Jack’s legs encased in debris and made the risky decision of rescuing him, putting not only Jack’s life but his own at state. No.24 was able to rush to him quickly thanks to his enhanced speed and partial-wraith abilities and boarded the ship with only minor injuries Jack’s legs. The supervisors of SEP were not too fond of no.24’s choice to keep the other soldiers waiting on his and Jack’s return in order to leave; the remaining soldiers could have been captured by the omnics and jeopardized the mission more than its initial failure. Jack overheard the heated argument behind a closed door between no.24 and one of the supervisors.

“Everyone got out alive didn’t they? Why are you biting my head off about a decision I made while in charge?” no.24 questioned in a calm manner, but his shoulders were tense and he dug his nails in his folded arms.

“It may have been _your_ decision, but it could have costed the lives of everyone on that ship if you weren’t fast enough in retrieving no.76. Why on Earth would you treat his life as equal as the lives of many others?”

“That’s because…”, no.24 was silent for a moment then continued, “I don’t want to leave anyone left behind. Even if the ship was compromised in trying to save no.76 I would’ve gone back to save them too. I know that people dying on the battlefield is common but I don’t appreciate bearing the guilt of soldiers getting killed or abandoned on my watch.”

“That still doesn’t justify your reckless actions no.24—”

“But he’s right!”

Before Jack could think over his actions he interjected himself between a feud that he should have had no say in. It was going against what he was taught, but he could not sustain himself from letting no.24 receive all the blame for this.

“What was that no.76?” the supervisor interrogated.

“It was my fault that no.24 had to run to get me in the first place. You can't point the finger at him for something I caused. I deserve whatever punishment you have in store for him.”

By now their supervisor was growing more and more irritated with them. “Both of you are at fault so both of you will be punished. You'll be assigned bathroom duty for the whole month. As a plus, you can only use a toothbrush to clean with.”

Jack saw the sadistic countenance of delight coming from the supervisor; he looked like he waited his whole life to order someone to do such an old school and trivial punishment. But he did not wish to escalate the situation further and silently obeyed the supervisor.

* * *

The SEP bathrooms were dilapidated, filthy, and somehow large enough to contain a large amount of soldiers in one area; it certainly was a cruel and unusual punishment being sentenced to clean it in its entirety for a month.

With a blue toothbrush in hand Jack started scrubbing the grime under the toilet, face full of disgust. His work was interrupted by hard taps on his back from no.24 trying to get his attention.

“Hey, why did you try taking the blame back there?” no. 24 mumbled just comprehensive enough for Jack to understand what he said.

“I thought you made the right decision. Simple as that,” Jack replied while shrugging his shoulders.

No.24 seemed skeptical at first but accepted Jack’s answer. Then Jack tried striking up a conversation with the fellow soldier.

“The name’s Jack by the way, Jack Morrison.”

“Why are you telling me your name?”

“It's less formal than just calling you by a number, I'm trying to make a friend here.” Jack chuckles dryly, as if he told a bad joke and was trying to brush it off like it was nothing. Gabriel laughed back at him and proceeded cleaning the murky mirror he was attempting to wipe clear enough to see his reflection in. Jack furrowed a brow at the man, wondering how the heck he could be so detached from reality that he can't tell when someone's being friendly to him. “So you're not going to tell me your name huh? That's pretty rude.”

“Just because you told me your name doesn't mean I have to tell you mine.” no.24 remarked in a smart ass tone.

“You're the worst you know that?”, Jack said jokingly while punching no.24’s torso.

"...Reyes.”

“What was that?”

“It's Reyes, Gabriel Reyes. But my family back at home call me Gabe.”

“Alright Gabe,” Jack was already getting himself accustomed to saying it, “since we're now on a first name basis, as long as I believe that whatever you do is for the greater good like what you did back there, I'll always have your back. Plus I owe you since you saved my ass after all.”

“I sure did didn't I?” Gabriel bragged. “You've got yourself a deal Jack”. Then the two shook hands on their agreement.

Ever since that day the soldiers were practically inseparable, from their daily training to requesting to be deployed on more of the same missions. Their interactions consisted of complaining about work, how subpar the food was, and other unimportant banter. Soon Jack developed a fondness for Gabriel and wanted to know everything about him— including what happened behind closed doors during their examinations— so he let his curiosity get the best of him and started questioning him while they were relaxing in Jack’s room on his bed.

To start off the conversation Jack asked, “So where are you from Gabe?”

"This is out of the blue, what's got you into asking?” Gabriel inquired while combining through the dark locks at the top of his head.

“Just curious. You telling me after all this time we spent together I don't have the right to ask?”

“Fair enough.” Gabriel sat up and straightened his posture. “I’m from LA. And before you ask I'm not into surfing, tried it once but kept falling over. I was more into skateboarding and BMX.” He laughed in embarrassment at his inability to surf.

“That's not so bad, it's more than I've ever done.” Jack chuckled back. “I'm from Indiana, Bloomington to be exact. Grew up mostly on a farm and only went out to school and into town. What's your folks there like?”

Gabriel stared away from Jack, being lost in the bittersweetness of his own recollections. “My family isn't that grand; just me, my mom and dad, and my younger sister Marisa. I'm good at making clothes so whenever she had a costume idea in mind she'd beg me to sew it for her. She was basically my muse since she was what inspired most of my creations.”

“You're good at sewing? I'll have to remember making a request for a Halloween costume this year!” Jack joked, but still kept the idea in mind. “My family was kind of bigger. My folks were my mom and dad, 3 brothers, and our dog Cob—”

“Hold on, you named your dog after corn?” Gabriel interrupted.

“He was good at guarding our corn alright?” Jack defended for his dog’s outlandish name. “Out of all the crops we had he was the best at protecting our corn. Even when he was just a pup he was interested in corn, so that's why we named him that.”

“Fine fine I believe you.”

Jack snickered and continued questioning him. “Got any friends?”

“Another personal question huh? Well I didn't have many friends in school and couldn't care less to begin with.”

“Hah even back then you were an edgelord who couldn't be approached.”

“Shut it. I didn't care ok?” Gabriel excused with a frown.

“I was kidding— well I was _half_ kidding.” Jack smirked at the still-offended Gabriel. “I was what some would call a social butterfly in school. I was always surrounded by the few people who were in my class. I wasn't too close with all of them though, the last time I talked to anyone from school was the few I trusted when I told them I was joining the army after graduation. They were worried just like my folks but they knew I could handle it and gave me their blessing.”

“Sounds like the opposite of my situation. My parents begged me to reconsider and Marisa balled her eyes out when I told her…” Gabriel bowed his head in guilt and squinted his eyes, trying to erase the image of his crying little sister from his head.

“I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that,” Jack apologized. “Let’s talk about something else. Family checked, friends checked, were you dating anyone?"

Gabriel coughed, being caught off guard with such a bold question. If he was drinking a beverage he would've done a spit take on Jack. "I’ve had lovers in the past, but they didn't work out well.” he admits reluctantly.

“Damn same here, except I'm sure I've dated more than you have since I have a more welcoming personality.” Jack gloated as he shone a toothy grin. However, his disposition shifted when his shoulders tensed up and his hands tugged on the stiff cotton bedsheets. "So… what's your preference in partners then?”

It was at that point Gabriel knew what Jack was alluding to. “Aw does Jackie have a crush on me?" he acknowledged in a higher than normal voice.

Jack’s face flushed in humiliation; the man was caught red handed in his act. He felt that it was useless concealing the truth any longer. “Yeah, I do.” he blurted out without beating around the bush.

Gabriel stopped his teasing and sat there staring dumbfounded at Jack. "Wait you were serious? What is there to like about me?” he asked earnestly.

“For one thing, I agree with your morals. Like saving my life and caring about the life of a human being even if it seems like nothing compared to the life of a whole lot more. I also like your edgy sense of humor, and personality aside you're quite the looker.” Jack smiled nervously at Gabriel while resisting the urge to avert his gaze from him.

At first Gabriel couldn't respond to Jack's confession; it was a lot for him to take in. “To answer your question about my preference, I'm into guys. In fact, there's a certain blonde haired, blue-eyed soldier I’m interested in at the moment.”

“Oh really?” Jack's nervousness was washed away by the confirmation.

“Yeah. I took a liking to you ever since that day you stood up for me. I've never met someone that would do that for me before, and the more I hung out with you the more I wanted to be  _with_ you.” Gabriel grinned while scratching his beard. ”Was confessing to me the reason you kept asking me about my personal life?”

“Well, that was partly why. I also wanted to know more about you that I didn't get the chance to ask until now. I wondered if you had anyone who was worth fighting for back at home.”

“Why’s that?”

Jack gulped and hid his face behind a shuddering hand. “Because it’s so hard surviving with what we have to go through. Whether it’s the fighting or the drugs we have to take, it's all such a pain in the ass. I miss my folks so much, they're the only thing keeping me sane in this hellhole and motivating me to go on. I don’t regret the experiences I’ve gained from being in the program, but at the same time was it worth all the killing and bloodshed I’ve had to endure?" All the meds we've had to take?

Gabriel took a moment to let everything Jack disclosed settle in. “I’ve been feeling like that for a while too, thinking of my family and missing LA. But spending time with you has made my time here more bearable.”

“You're serious?”

“Yep.”

Jack expressed a face full of puzzlement. It was amazing to him that Gabriel thought his company was enough for him to suffice living the way they did. That revelation alone gave him an idea; without warning he snatched Gabriel's dog tag from his neck, much to the man’s chagrin.

“What the hell are you doing?” Gabriel asked abruptly. Instead of a response, Jack took off his own tag and put it in Gabriel's open palm while clenching his hand shut. 

"There, now wherever you are, whether it's out on the battlefield or taking a shit, just look down at my dog tag and think of me. Even if I'm not physically there I'll always be there in spirit."  
  
"Wow I can definitely see who's the corny romantic between the two of us,” Gabriel chuckled with a bright smile peeking from under the darkness of his beard.

“I have one more thing to ask.” Jack cleared his throat, praying that what he asks doesn't push the boundaries past the already personal questions that he previously asked. “I thought everyone got the same treatment done here, but I hear you louder than anyone else. Are they doing something...different to you?”

“Ah that” Gabriel looked away to stare at the white, fluorescent light from the ceiling. “I get injections just like everyone else, but not everyone got the same enhancements. Mine so happens to be the one with the worst payoff.” Gabriel winces from just the thought of all the treatments he’d went through.

“That's terrible, I'm sorry Gabe.”

“You didn't do a thing. I agreed to this so you don't have to worry about me Jack.”

“If you say so, I trust you. But if the treatments get too rough remember you can visit my room anytime.”

“And what if I just want to see you?” Gabriel lowered his head and smiled smugly at Jack.

“You can do that too.” Jack grinned as he tucked Gabriel’s dog tag securely into his pocket. Keeping each other's dog tags was in itself a testament of their love, like a couple with matching promise rings.

It was not too long after when the United Nations began assembling a strike team to combat the Omnic Crisis. Gabriel was initially the one who was allowed to participate by leading the team despite his questionable actions in the past thanks to his “special abilities”; however, he wanted no part in it unless Jack came with him. Luckily for them there was no convincing needed since the UN already recognized Jack's achievements in SEP and came to the conclusion that he’d be well suited to join the Overwatch strike team as well. Both of the soldiers were terrified to participate in this, but they believed that as long as they continued protecting each other they'd somehow make it out of this war alive.


End file.
